Nightmare
by Selene08
Summary: The story of a thirteen year old Integra and how she encounters a disturbing nightmare and must have Alucard come save her. If only she can remember his name that is. OneShot...COMPLETE! This is a songfic of sorts as well. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_Bonjour et ashante! Its good to be back folks! I haven't been able to update my stories lately, so sorry. Please don't kill me! on knees begging Well seeing as I'm back after a horrible short but oh so excruciating back pain filled move I have now created a short little Fic about the relationship between a twelve year old Integra an Alucard. I hope you like it; it's a song Fic that I thought represented the nightmare sequence before Integra and her hidden fear for the so called "Monster." I hope you all like it. And if it is a bit OOC well all I can say is this _is _FanFiction here people! Its meant to _not _be like the actual thing! Du-uh! X3. Well anyways, I wont make you listen to my pathetic author notes anymore. _

_So on with the Chappie!_

_p.s. This songfic is a little different from what you people are used to. So bear with me, I like a lot of detail and dialogue and all that crap. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Enjoy! And please remember to read and review!

* * *

_

Chapter 1:

**Nightmare**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a beautiful child filled with a cool sense of wit and intellect for her mere thirteen years. Yes, an extraordinary child who just barely a year ago had begun to rule the Hellsing Organization with an iron fist, a strong backbone, and a sense of superior confidence that was rare to find for such a girl of her age. Though not all of the credit could go to her, she hated to admit it more than the ghouls she hunted so relentlessly herself. But it had been because of her most faithful and loyal servant and resident monster.

The vampire Alucard

The old Nosferatu had always been there. Hiding in the shadows to give the girl a little push. Even if it was just in childish mocking. But whatever got the job done was fine by him; he knew full well that he would do anything even if it meant hurting the child to see her safely to her duties. He had resorted the to the cruelest of teasing and taunts that brought the girl on the verge of tears. But he also used his wisest tones with her. Giving her advice whether she wanted it or not. Integra never admitted it but she had a soft spot for the vampire. And with a small word here and there barely audible she showed her appreciation. This was more than enough for Alucard.

Now as she lay in her bed exhausted for the day's work she sighed as she gazed out at the moon. It had been a long day. An excruciatingly long day. She was having to deal with the malicious Knights of the Round Table. While at the same time trying to appease the idiotic Catholics in Vatican City. On top of it, the attacks of ghouls seemed to have multiplied on her.

It had been a long day.

_To long_, she thought bitterly, _if I just get a good eight hours I should be fine. _But once again she couldn't sleep. But even as she begun to close her eyes the feelings of a menial fear began to overwhelm on her mind. Her nerves had been pushed to a breaking point in the past month with everything to deal with. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out. To just take a nice long holiday, maybe somewhere sunny. With the thoughts of a sandy white beach in mind as she imagined the smells of the briny ocean and the feel of wind coursing through her hair she closed her eyes. Sleep overcame her as she indulged in her fantasies and her dreams.

But not all dreams were filled with happy sandy beaches with coconuts. No, some dreams were meant to have a different purpose. As Integra was soon to find out.

With a rush of unexpected wing it was as if a storm rushed through her dream. Her shiny blue sky turned grey and dull with the blackness of a corrupt tornado whirling in chaos all around her. Suddenly she didn't know what was happening as she was being picked up by the storm. Hurtling through a spiraling vortex and into the unknown. Her fear was evident in her eyes and her face as she tried to fight back. With one final shriek for help which ended up only as the shadow of a cry on her dry lips. She whispered in pleading fear.

"Alucard…!"

**XXX**

Integra Hellsing awoke with a soft moan as she stared at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room that much was clear. She lay in a grassy field, she wondered for a moment why it felt so coarse and dry to the touch when she realized. All around her was nothing but the dead remains of what was once a beautiful forest wonderland. The grass was dead without a patch of green. The trees hollowed and burned without a single leaf around them. Ashes lay all around her as she looked upon the dead leaves and plants scattered all about.

It was such a sad and pathetic sight. But what intrigued her more with the fearful fascination was the lack of color surrounding her. Not even a splash of it. She looked down at her hand. Her skin was a pale, slight grayish factor. Everything was in a dull black and white with the only source of relief being the tones of grey splashed through it all. The place felt hollow, deserted. But most of all she could feel the death surrounding her.

It bit into her with a vengeance, she suddenly felt responsible. The weight of it all sunk in. And for once since her father died she felt like a child again. A small and frightful child. This place made her helpless, scared, the isolation was murder as she never felt more alone. There was an evil here, she could feel it. She drew herself up into a small ball and began to rock back and forth.

"I have to get out of here!" she moaned as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. She did her best to force them back only to find their betrayal with a fresh round. _Please someone, anyone. Help me! I have to leave; I have to get out of this place! Please someone!_

_How can I pretend that I don't see?_

_What you hide so carelessly? _

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_And I froze inside myself_

_And turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

"Well now little one why are you crying?" came the silky smooth voice of a woman. Integra jumped at those words. Looking up in fright she saw before her the most beautiful specimen of a woman she had ever seen.

With a tall frame she was clad in a wrap of some sort that came in a sweep from her should to wrap around her body. Leaving some thigh and cleavage to be exposed along with her back. Her face was beautiful and she wore heavy makeup. With her long nails like talons she was bare foot. Her hair fell all around her and seemed to wave around despite the fact that the winds were dead calm.

She leaned down to Integra's level. "Are you alright little one?" asked the woman running a long nail down the side of Integra's face.

"I…I…" Integra shook her head. Something about the woman entranced her. But at the same time made her want to run away.

"There, there now little one." said the woman her words full of sweet hollowness. "Its alright, come now. My name's Inaka. What's your name?"

It was as if a voice called to her. Telling her not to speak her name. _Do not give her your name. _It said to Integra. Integra wondered who the voice belonged to…it seemed so familiar.

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

"I said tell me your name child." Said the woman caressing Integra's face in her hands.

Integra shook her head. She had obeyed the voice. "I don't want to." she said as an excuse with some hope.

"Oh but you must. I gave you my name didn't I?"

_No, do not give her your name, _commanded the voice was more. It sounded so familiar yet she didn't know where to place it.

"I don't want to." repeated Integra with a little force. But Inaka merely smiled. She reached over to Integra before she could runaway. Caressing her face with her hands and stroking her hair.

"Tell me child." She said her honeyed tone was like a hypnosis on Integra. She found it harder to resist this time.

"I said no." Inaka made a tsking sound before pulling Integra to her. Holding her in her lap she began to stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me now child." This time Integra was having an extremely hard time saying no. She wanted to say no, she knew she had to. With her lips raising to speak her name she heard the voice scream.

_Tell her not child! Tell her not! Do not tell her your name! Ever! _The voice screamed. _She's not what she seems!_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

Integra began to slowly snap back into reality as she tried to pull away.

"L-let me go!" she cried now fighting with the woman.

"I will just as soon as you tell me your name!" replied to woman but as Integra struggled more the woman then began to sing to her. The sound was so sweet to the hears. Such tones she had never heard. Integra's struggling diminished as she listened.

"Lol ma natoke soyi nami." Her voice was a high pitched soprano that had Integra in a thrall. She was weakening as she felt her energy being zapped she distinctly heard the voice inside her head once more.

_Snap out of it! Come on little one get it together! Do not let her win this easily! _

_But I can't, I can barely move. _And her eyes began to half close as Integra protested with the voice.

_Stop it! Stop it now! _Commanded the voice growing angry with worry and fear.

_She doesn't seem that bad…_argued Integra.

_But she is! Now hurry! Snap out of it! Fight!_

_She might hurt me if I do, I think I'll just go back to sleep…I'm so tired._

_I order you to wake up! Wake up now! Speak my name! _said the voice and suddenly she began to remember herself. _Name? Who's name? _she wondered.

"Now child." Said Inaka noticing her drowsy state. "Tell me your name."

_NO! _cried the voice. "No…" muttered Integra weakly mimicking the voice.

"I said tell me your name." replied Inaka angrily. Integra felt the ragging anger emanating from Inaka but she couldn't move. "Tell me now!"

"No…" and with a sharp slap Integra fell away from Inaka who had just slapped her brutally.

_Do not tell her your name! Speak my name! _cried the voice and Integra fought to remember the name she had to speak.

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

"I told you to tell me your name." and suddenly Integra was being dragged up by her face with long talon like nails. Inaka's nails. "Tell me now!"

"Al…" she began, the name was coming back she knew it was. "Al…"

"Speak girl!" shouted Inaka furiously.

"Al…" Integra tried but the words could not form. "Al…" it was futile she could not remember it.

"Speak or you die!" screamed Inaka as she held Integra with one hand and slapped her. Her face now held a second red mark and she was bleeding down her cheeks. "Speak!" Integra did not reply as she was still fighting to find the name.

Inaka threw Integra from her. She collided with a tree behind her and slumped down.

"Ugh." She let out with a cry of pain. Inaka advanced on her.

"Speak!"

"Al…" she muttered weakly. "Al…Al…" she couldn't say it; it was futile she was going to die. She simply could not remember. She wanted so dearly just to give up…

_No! Do not give up! Remember little one! Speak my name! Remember!_

"Speak!" cried Inaka as she proceeded to bring Integra up and with a punch to the stomach she cried once more. "Speak dammit!"

_Remember! Remember me! I know you can. I am your loyal servant. Your protector. Speak! _

"Al…"

"Say your name!" cried Inaka. Her talon nails began to slash at Integra who screamed in agony as her flesh was ripped apart bit by bit.

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

"Help me!" she screamed as the flesh began to part from her body. "Please help me!"

"Speak!"

_SPEAK MY NAME! _screamed the voice as a million memories began to flood back to Integra. Flashes of her past from infancy when she took her first steps.

_Integra stood as a small petite seven year old having been caught by her father in the cookie jar again._

_She was nine years old and staring in the mirror wondering if she was pretty._

_She was eight years old looking at pictures of her mother and father._

_Ten yeas old and sitting on a chair listening to Walter's war stories._

_Twelve years old, down in the dungeons…it was so cold._

_Thirteen years old, being held in her arms by a masked figure. She didn't know him, yet she knew everything about him. He was always there. Solid and ready and waiting for her to command him. _

_Servant? Yes, that does seem familiar. I had a servant didn't I? _she thought dimly as her body was still being ravished by the monster before her. _Yes, yes I did! I know him! I know who he is! His name, what was his name!_

_and then she watched in her memory as the figure turned around and looked up as if staring at the present day Integra. She saw his face clear as day. A handsome face covered with jet black hair and wisdom filled crimson eyes. All intensified by pale skin._

_"Remember me now?" asked the figure, Integra nodded mutely. "Then speak my name."_

_"But I-"_

_"I said speak my name. Speak my name. Speak my name. Speak my name!" he cried over and over. "SPEAK MY NAME!" _

"Help me…!" she screamed with all her might as she used all her strength to speak the one thing that would save her.

"Alucard!" she cried. "Alucard! Alucard! Alucard! ALUCARD!" she cried over and over again.

"Get your filthy hands of my master." Came the deadly deep voice of Alucard. She looked up and saw him. The only splash of color within the barren land. Dressed in his usual gothic Victorian clothes. His blood red trench coat stood out like the one flower in the sea of chaos. She was saved.

"Alucard!" she cried as tears streaked down her eyes. "Alucard save me!" he turned to her his hat and glasses intact he nodded to her and turned to Inaka who was raving mad.

"Who are you?!" she shouted in rage. "You dare-"

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No I must be dreaming_

"Yes I dare." Said Alucard as he drew his guns. "Time to die!" he said his face filled with maniacal sadistic laughter.

"Try and catch me then!" cried Inaka as her face contorted. Her skin turned to fishy like scales and her face began to have a bird like appearance to it. Turning into a beat with demon red eyes her back sprouted bat like wings with claws at the end. Her hind quarters began to become mutated like a horse's rump and she had the overall appearance of a demon griffin. The ugliness was disgusting as putrid clouds of thick gray steam issued off of her in the transformation.

_Not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_I must be dreaming_

Alucard merely laughed.

"Bring it on!" he shouted firing she dodged his bullets at first but when she thought the clips were empty. He cast them aside and charged forward. Soon his hat and glasses gone as he met her. His own hands stronger than her claws began to tear at every square inch of her.

He first dismembered her arms and legs. Then he took massive pleasure into ripping flesh strip by strip from her back. She cried out in anguish as he began to tear as her bosom and then with two hands he ripped forth her heart. Smashing it into her once beautiful face her suffocated her with her own blood flow. Finally he took her jaw with both hands and with one fluid motion it was ripped in two. As her mouth from her neck down was ripped into two entities. She lay still and unmoving.

"Alucard…" whispered Integra having been truly horrified at what she had just seen. "Alucard…" And he walked up slowly to her. His hat and glasses still gone but his movements were cautious and gentle. His eyes lost their hardness when he looked down at the trembling girl. Bending down at her level her opened his arms for her.

"Alucard…" with that she rushed into them, tears splashing down in a winding river down her cheeks. She sobbed as she burrowed deeper into his chest. "Oh Alucard, I was so scared. I didn't, I just, oh I should have remember, I'm…I-" he silenced her with a shh-ing sound.

"Shh, shh, its alright Integra. Its alright. Your safe now, that's all that matters." And he brought her closer to him and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry." But he shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't remember your name."

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"Yes it does!" and he looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have forgotten you! I can't have! You're the only family I have left. Your important to me. I can't forget you." Alucard smiled slightly.

"As are you little one." and he pulled her into him once more. "Come now little master, its time to go home."

"Home…" she sniffed. He stood cradling his master and opened a portal to the real world. Leaving her world of nightmares to fade away into nothingness.

"Sleep." He commanded and she nodded as she rested her weight against him.

"'Kay." And with a close of her delicate lids she was fast asleep within seconds.

All was well.

_Just in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_I must be dreaming_

_

* * *

Okay so the song part of it kind of sucked but I wanted to put the lyrics in where it would best fit with the settings. Sorry if it just got in the way but I thought it adequately described the situation. Anways, this was meant to be a one shot but I'm thinking about making a squel to it or something similiar. Feedback is much appreciated on that topic. So please read and review thanks! Also flames are not welcomed unless they are contrstructive. If your writing to tell me you hate it and its a piece of crap then you will be recieving a reply back so please make it as constructive as possible! Thanks a lot! See ya!_


End file.
